


Aithusa

by KalamityJane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin ff. Povídka přímo kopíruje epizodu S04e04 Aithusa. Artuš si všimne, že Merlin schovává do tašky něco, co chce ukrýt před zraky jeho i celé družiny... Je snad možné, že by získal dračí vejce a nechtěl, aby bylo zničeno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aithusa

**Author's Note:**

> Slash to není, maximálně preslash, ale spíš to tak nějak odráží kanonický vztah Merlina a Artuše. Moje první povídka ve fandomu, takže za konstruktivní kritiku budu ráda. Betovala Rowana, za což jí patří ohromný dík, protože seriál vlastně nezná, tak to měla o to náročnější.

Merlin neměl příležitost dostatečně si vychutnat okamžik, kdy v rukách sevřel dračí vejce. Zdi i strop v hrobce kolem něj se začaly bortit a musel rychle jednat. Vypomáhal si magií, když se proplétal ven, a utíkal, seč mu nohy stačily, aby se od padajícího kamení dostal co nejdál. A i když dunění ustalo a za Merlinem zůstával jen zvířený prach a hromada sutin, neustával v běhu, jako by se obával, že bude pronásledován, že se mu Borden znovu pokusí vejce sebrat.

Dostal se až do tábořiště, kde zanechal Artuše a jeho rytíře, přiotrávené, ale naživu. Popadl kabelu, kterou nechal ležet opodál mezi stromy, a vejce do ní schoval jen vteřiny předtím, než si k němu prodrali cestu Artuš a ostatní, zjevně už zcela při smyslech a při vědomí.

„Merline!“ zvolal Artuš, v očích hrůzu, když pohlédl směrem do údolí. Z obrovské staletí staré hrobky nezůstal kámen na kameni. „Co se stalo?“ Zmatek přeběhl přes tváře všech mužů v družině.

„To Borden,“ vymýšlel bleskově uvěřitelnou výmluvu. „Hrobka byla past, on ji spustil,“ zakončil a pořád se snažil popadnout dech. „On tam zahynul.“

„A dračí vejce?“ vyklenul Artuš obočí do oblouku a pečlivě si Merlina prohlížel.

Ošil se a vstal. „Muselo to odnést stejně jako on.“

„Raději bych se přesvědčil na vlastní oči,“ šlehl Artuš pohledem k místu, kde hrobka stávala.

„Tahle zkáza musela zahubit vše,“ vložil se do debaty Leon. I ostatní souhlasně přikyvovali a Merlinovi se ulevilo. Dokud na něm nespočinul Artušův pátravý nedůvěřivý pohled, kterým sklouzl po jeho těle až k boku, kde se houpala kabela s dračím vejcem. Merlin ji překryl rukou, jako by ji tak snad mohl před Artušovým podezřením ochránit. Mladý král se jen nesouhlasně zamračil, a nakonec vydal pokyn k návratu na Kamelot.

Merlin se nemohl zbavit zvláštního pocitu, že mu Artuš nevěří. Ten pocit se mu zakousl hluboko do břicha, kde se schoulil jako malý drak, který občas šlehne ohněm, aby se mu připomněl. Po cestě byl Artuš v čele jejich družiny zamlklý. Udržoval ostré tempo, takže i Gwaine po chvíli přestal žvanit a všichni se soustředili na jízdu. Merlin celou dobu uvažoval, zda si Artuš mohl všimnout, jak ukládá vejce do tašky, ale dával si přece pozor a všichni přišli, až když bylo schované. Přesto se mu nelíbilo, že Artuš mlčí a zlověstně se mračí. Zase si jednou přál vidět mu do hlavy. Místo toho však jen pozoroval pohyby těla, kopírující krok koně a užíral se myšlenkami na trest, jaký by jej mohl stihnout, pokud by u něj Artuš dračí vejce objevil.

Začalo se smrákat, přesto se nezdálo, že by se Artuš chystal zastavit a utábořit. Rytíři si mezi sebou vyměňovali váhavé pohledy, až se Percival osmělil a hlasitě zvolal:

„Dál jet nemůžeme.“ Jako by to bylo heslo, na které král čekal. Otočil se dozadu a všechny je přelétl pohledem. Zamrkal, jako by si právě uvědomil, že už je téměř tma.

„Dobře,“ kývl prostě bez jakýchkoliv emocí a o pár metrů dál se utábořili.

„Co se mu stalo?“ zaslechl za sebou Merlin Leona a prudce se otočil. Rytíř se ale bavil s Gwainem a zjevně mluvili o Artušovi. Merlin taky netušil, ale pro jednou se bál Artuše se vyptávat. A měl větší starosti než náladu svého krále.

Tašku si nechával přes rameno, i když seděli kolem ohně. Snažil se nepůsobit podezřele a vtipkoval s ostatními. Jediný, kdo se držel stranou, byl Artuš a Merlina znovu napadlo, že viděl, co ukrývá v kabele. Proč by ale nezareagoval? Proč by Merlina nevyzval, ať koženou brašnu otevře? Pohlédl směrem k padlému kmeni stromu, kde pár metrů od ohně seděl Artuš sám. Hlavu měl svěšenou, zíral před sebe a ani se nepohnul. Merlin se kousl do rtu a vrátil pohled k ohni. Pokud Artuš tušil, Merlin by s ním neměl zůstat o samotě a dát mu tak příležitost se ptát. Znovu střelil pohledem k Artušovi, který se ani nepohnul. Možná ani nemrkl, ale zas tak jasné světlo oheň nevydával, aby něco takového mohl Merlin tvrdit s jistotou. Artuše něco trápilo.

„Zatraceně,“ zamumlal Merlin a s posledním povzdechem skrze zatnuté zuby se vzdal. Odnesl tašku ke své podložce na spaní a rádoby ledabyle ji tam odložil. Došel k Artušovi a posadil se vedle něj.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se a už tušil, že té otázky bude litovat.

Artuš mlčel a vůbec ho nebral na vědomí.

„Artuši?“ oslovil ho klidně a protáhl jeho jméno do otázky. Konečně k němu Artuš natočil hlavu, ale jeho pohled zůstával prázdný.

„Co se doopravdy stalo v té hrobce?“ zeptal se Artuš mírně, jako by Merlina o odpověď prosil. V jeho tónu zcela chyběla obvyklá panovačnost i rozkazovačnost.

„Říkal jsem ti to,“ odpověděl Merlin a polil ho studený pot. „Borden musel spustit nějakou kletbu, když vešel dovnitř.“

„A jak to víš?“ Do Artušova výrazu se prodral vztek a jeho oči teď nebyly prázdné, ale znovu si Merlina pátravě, s jistou naléhavostí prohlížely, a málem jej přesvědčily, aby se ke všemu přiznal. Úplně ke všemu.

Donutil se pohled od Artuše odtrhnout a vysvětlil: „Borden musel hodit něco do jídla. Já se najíst nestačil, šel jsem pro další dřevo. Když jsem se vrátil, leželi jste všichni otrávení na zemi. Věděl jsem, že to byl on, tak jsem běžel k hrobce… Když jsem tam dorazil, byly dveře otevřené a Borden nikde. Než jsem stačil vejít, začaly se zdi bortit. Utekl jsem.“

„Neviděl jsi ani Bordena ani vejce?“ zeptal se Artuš už zase svým typickým tónem hlasu.

„Ne,“ odpověděl a jako pokaždé, když musel Artušovi lhát, se mu v břiše usadil další těžký kámen. Už jich tam byla pěkná hromada.

„Dobře,“ řekl Artuš tak, že Merlin slyšel „Nevěřím ti“.

Artuš vstal a připojil se k ostatní u ohně a Merlin zůstal sedět neschopný myšlenky.

 

Když později usnul, spal neklidným spánkem plným snů o rozbitém dračím vejci, neustále se převaloval a jeho mysl plnil strach. Možná proto stačilo tak málo jako slabý zvonivý zvuk kroužkové košile, když se vedle jeho provizorního lůžka někdo sklonil. Merlin prudce otevřel oči, srdce až v krku, a když v slabé záři vyhasínajícího ohně poznal Artuše, na okamžik se uklidnil. Klid jej ale zase rychle opustil, jakmile si uvědomil, že Artuš sahá po zapínání jeho kožené tašky.

Instinktivně chňapl po Artušově zápěstí. Muž sebou cukl a zůstal na Merlina mlčky zírat. Merlin povytáhl obočí a zamračil se, jako by říkal: Co to děláš?

Artuš svou ruku vytrhl z Merlinova chabého sevření a tentokrát se pokusil tašku uzmout. Merlin se překulil na bok, strhl kabelu za popruh k sobě, ale Artuš ji držel pevně. Přetahovali se, Merlin cítil, že proti Artušovi dlouho neobstojí, přesto mu odhodlání dodávalo sílu.

„Nemáš právo,“ sykl na Artuše, který zrovna silně škubl. Zapínání povolilo a Merlin si všiml příliš pozdě. Trhl za popruh zpět a vejce se vykutálelo ven. Prostor okamžitě ozářilo jeho slabounké modré fosforeskující světlo.

Čas se zastavil. Hromada kamení v Merlinově břiše se převalila z jedné strany na druhou. Artuš na dračí vejce nevěřícně zíral.

„Ne… To není pravda. Nevěřil jsem, že bys skutečně –“ Artuš se zarazil a oči konečně odtrhl od vejce a provrtal Merlina pohledem. Zklamání. Nedůvěra. Vztek.

„Artuši já –“

„Mlč,“ přerušil jej rázně a Merlin sklapl. Stejně neměl, co by řekl. Neměl se jak ospravedlnit. „Viděl jsem, jak něco strkáš do kabely, a celou dobu jsem si namlouval, že se mi to zdálo, nebo že to byla jen nějaká hloupost. Stále jsem tě omlouval a ty jsi řekl, že jsi to vejce neviděl, ale já se pořád nemohl zbavit podezření… Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi mi lhal. A… Proč?“

Jak mu měl Merlin vysvětlit, že nemůže dopustit, aby bylo vejce zničeno?

Artuš pochopil, že se odpovědi nedočká. „Musíme to zničit,“ rozhodl a Merlin po vejci vztáhl ruce a vydrápal se na nohy, aby mohl Artušovi čelit o něco důstojněji než z lůžka.

„To ti nemůžu dovolit,“ prohlásil Merlin klidně a viděl v Artušových očích další šok a nevíru.

„Odporuješ mi?“

„Artuši… Nemohu ti dovolit, abys to vejce zničil. Prosím, věř mi.“

„Věřit ti?“ vysmál se mu Artuš a Merlin nesnášel, jak moc to bolelo. „Věřit ti potom, co jsi mi lhal do očí? Věřit ti, když se snažíš na Kamelot propašovat dračí vejce, ačkoliv cílem naší mise bylo jej zničit, aby už nikdy žádný drak Kamelot ohrozit nemohl? Co s ním vůbec zamýšlíš, Merline? K čemu zrovna ty potřebuješ dračí vejce?“

„Chci mu dát svobodu,“ hlesl Merlin.

„Svobodu?!“ vyjel Artuš mnohem hlasitěji, než si dosud dovolili mluvit. Vzápětí se rozhlédl a zkontroloval, že se žádný z jeho rytířů neprobudil. „Svobodu?“ zopakoval tišeji, přesto měl Merlin pocit, že na něj křičí. „Merline, tohle není kotě, aby sis ho vzal domů a krmil ho mlékem. Může se z toho vylíhnout zpropadený smrtící tvor. Pokud ti to uniklo, jeden drak už se Kamelot pokusil sežehnout na popel! Nemůžu dopustit, aby se to opakovalo!“

„Ty víš, proč na Kamelot tehdy zaútočil…“

Artuš se nevesele zasmál. „Protože jsme ho věznili? Zjevně tedy z dobrého důvodu!“

Merlin si povzdechl a potřásl hlavou. „Jak jsem řekl, nedovolím ti je zničit.“

„Merline, nařizuji ti, abys mi to vejce dal.“

„Ne.“

„Ne? Jak se vůbec opovažuješ mi odporovat!“ Artuš byl vzteky bez sebe a bylo to poprvé po velmi, velmi dlouhé době, co byl jeho vztek namířený přímo na Merlina.

„Artuši… Přísahám, že ten drak nezpůsobí žádnou škodu.“ Díval se přitom Artušovi do očí, snažil se promítnout do toho pohledu všechnu naléhavost, kterou v sobě dokázal posbírat, ukázat mu, že to myslí vážně a že je schopen svému slibu dostát.

„Jak bys to vůbec mohl zajistit?“ Artušovi se zablýsklo v očích, byl si tak jistý sám sebou, jako by si myslel, že ať už tahle Merlinova rebelie znamenala cokoliv, rychle pomine a on jako vždy dosáhne svého.

„Můj otec…“ začal Merlin a zvažoval, co vše si může dovolit prozradit, „byl Pánem draků. Nemohu pošpinit jeho památku tím, že bych zničil poslední dračí vejce na světě.“ Promlouval tiše, oči sklopené ke špičkám Artušových bot a čekal na ortel. Artuš dlouho mlčel, nejspíš dokonale zaskočený.

„Nic z toho ale neznamená, že musíš tomu drakovi dát svobodu. Nemusí se vylíhnout další stovky let. Dobře… Takže zatím to vejce ukryjeme v podzemí Kamelotu a budeme je hlídat. A pokud se někdy vylíhne, tak ho zabijeme.“

Merlin prudce vzhlédl. Užasle nad tím, že Artuš udělal ústupek, a zhrozen představou, že by drak měl být stejně nakonec zabit.

„Nechápeš to,“ hlesl a zkroušeně potřásl hlavou. „Je to živý tvor. Zaslouží si svobodu. Zaslouží si život.“

„Merline… Tohle nemohu dovolit,“ znělo to podivně upřímně. Jako by Artuš skoro litoval, že mu nemůže vyhovět.

„Neprosím tě o svolení,“ zašeptal Merlin a kousal se do rtu. „Jen… Běž spát.“

„Ty ses musel zbláznit. Nespadl ti nějaký kámen na hlavu, když jsi byl u té hrobky? Právě jsem ti řekl, že ti nedovolím s tím vejcem cokoliv provést, ať už je tvůj zvrácený plán jakýkoliv.“

„Artuši, prosím. Prosím tě, věř mi. Jednou v životě mi věř, že vím, co dělám.“

„Ale ty to nevíš!“ vykřikl Artuš a už se ani nenamáhal tišit svůj hlas. „Nemáš ponětí, co může způsobit! Myslíš, že se chci dívat, jak si jednoho dne vyčítáš, že to ty jsi toho draka vypustil?!“

„JÁ jsem Pánem draků!“ vmetl mu Merlin do tváře. Zoufalý, bez možnosti jiné cesty a neochotný střetnout se s Artušem v souboji, protože by prohrál. Nikdy by svou magii nepoužil k tomu, aby mu ublížil. „Jsem Pánem draků,“ zopakoval o něco tišeji a sledoval, jak se Artušův výraz připravený odseknout něco výsměšného, přetavil do čiré nevíry, když jej pravda zasáhla, zcela nepřipraveného. „Já zodpovídám za jejich život a já nemůžu dovolit, abys mu ublížil. Je mou povinností chránit draka. I za cenu vlastního života,“ dodal poslední větu téměř šeptem, ale díval se přitom Artušovi do očí a byl odhodlaný přijmout jakýkoliv trest, který mu Artuš mohl uložit za… Za co vlastně? Za to, že lhal? Za to, že dostává svým povinnostem? Za to, že je ochotný zemřít, pokud tak dá drakovi naději?

„To není možné,“ zatnul Artuš zuby a ruce zaťal v pěsti. A Merlin si uvědomil, jak byl naivní, když si troufal pomyslet na to, že jej možná Artuš konečně uvidí v jiném světle, že konečně uvidí, že je Merlin schopný něčeho většího. Že stojí za víc než jen za prostého sluhu…

„Mluvím pravdu,“ řekl odhodlaně a sám přitom zatínal zuby, nekonečně naštvaný na Artuše neschopného připustit byť na sebemenší okamžik možnost, že Merlin by skutečně mohl být Pánem draků.

„To není možné,“ zavrčel Artuš rázněji. „Věděl bych to, kdyby to byla pravda.“

Merlin se té ironii nevesele zasmál. „Ty… Ty nemáš ponětí, kolik věcí nevíš…“ Sám slyšel, jak moc rezignovaně zní. A tohle přece ani říkat neměl, nechtěl, aby Artuš odhalil jeho tajemství. Ne… Byla to lež. On chtěl, aby Artuš věděl, že je čaroděj a že to před ním všechny ty roky ukrýval. Celou tu dobu toužil, aby ho Artuš odhalil, a teď mu nahrával… V jeho podvědomí byla tahle spalující touha zakořeněná příliš silně a příliš dlouho a možná tohle byl ten pravý okamžik – Uther už nežil, Artuš sice magii dál odmítal jako zlo, ale možná byl tohle ten pravý okamžik ukázat mu, jak se mýlí. Že magie není jen zlá. Nemůže být. Že vždy záleží na tom, kdo jí vládne…

„O čem to mluvíš?“ potřásl Artuš hlavou, jako by se snažil zaplašit nepříjemné myšlenky.

Na to už Merlin neodpověděl. „Jak by ses na mém místě zachoval ty?“ zeptal se místo toho a Artušův pohled se zatvrdil. „Upřímně,“ dodal Merlin varovně.

Artušův výraz zamrzl a skutečně o odpovědi přemýšlel. „Chápu tě, Merline. Dobře? Teď už chápu,“ odpověděl Artuš nakonec a Merlin pocítil naději. „Ale jak by ses ty zachoval na mém místě? Dovolil bys, aby v království zůstávala taková hrozba?“

„On není žádná hrozba… A kdyby byl, já ho dokážu zastavit,“ stál si Merlin za svým. Musel Artuše přesvědčit.

„Co čekáš, že udělám?“ zeptal se Artuš, už opět nevrle. Tón jeho hlasu se měnil jako dubnové počasí.

„Že mi budeš věřit,“ odvětil Merlin tiše, ale pevně.

„Merline… Problém je, že nevěřím tomuhle,“ mávl rukou k vejci, které Merlin stále pevně svíral.

„Přísahám ti, že nikdy nikomu neublíží,“ zopakoval Merlin slib, ačkoliv opět pomalu, ale jistě ztrácel naději.

„Připusťme, že jsi Pán draků. Co se stane, pokud zemřeš? Co se stane, pokud se rozhodneš poštvat draky proti mně, proti Kamelotu. Chápeš vůbec, do jaké situace mě stavíš?“

Merlin vytřeštil oči. Zmateně zamrkal. Naprázdno klapl pusou. Artuš se zarazil, jako by si až v tu chvíli uvědomil, co vlastně řekl.

„Myslel jsem, že mě znáš lépe.“ Nepřemýšlel, když se otočil na patě, zády k Artušovi a vyrazil pryč. Artuš samozřejmě nezůstal nečinně stát.

„Merline!“ zastavil ho Artuš a chytil jej za paži. „Kam si myslíš, že jdeš!“

„Kamkoliv,“ odsekl a pokusil se Artušovu ruku setřást. Stisk zesílil. Merlin se prudce obrátil zpět k němu, poprvé v životě odhodlaný Artušovi svou magií skutečně ublížit. Zaplavil jej vztek pramenící z frustrace a přitom stačilo tak málo, aby Artuše setřásl, aby mu unikl, aby nad ním konečně zvítězil…

Když ale pohlédl přímo do jeho očí, naplnila ho hrůza. Nekonečná hrůza z myšlenky na to, co málem způsobil. Že vůbec pomyslel na to, že by proti Artušovi použil svou moc. Věděl, že by z toho nevzešlo nic dobrého. Málem se připravil o argument, o kterém věřil, že jej jednou bude potřebovat: Magie není jen zlá. Nikdy jsem ti s její pomocí neublížil. Nemohl bych…

Nakonec se uklidnil a zmohl se na prosté: „Pojď se mnou. Je načase, abys někoho poznal.“ Nevěděl, co způsobilo, že Artuš jej beze slova pustil a kývl, zjevně ochotný následovat ho třeba na onen svět.

Šli skoro půl hodiny, než vyšli na rozlehlé louce. Oba mlčeli, Merlin stále svíral vejce.

„O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!“ Slova jakoby vyvěrala někde hluboko v něm, stále nebyl schopen pochopit, jak propojení s drakem fungovalo, nebyl schopen popsat, co cítí, když draka volá k sobě, a ze všeho nejvíc nebyl schopen sledovat Artušovu reakci. Příliš se jí obával.

„Merline, co to provádíš?“ uslyšel za sebou syknutí a neměl na vybranou. Musel se podívat Artušovi do očí a odpovědět.

„To, co jsem měl udělat už dávno,“ odvětil rozhodně a vyčkávavě hleděl k obloze. Artuš jeho pohled následoval, a když nic neviděl, ozval se znovu: „Na co čekáme? Co má tohle všechno znamenat?“ Než stačil Merlin odpovědět, donesl se k nim první zvuk mávání mohutných křídel.

Kilgarrah přistál před nimi, a jak jen to bylo u draka možné, se mračil. Merlin vycítil, že mu není po chuti Artušova přítomnost, ale bylo na čase, aby se spory mezi drakem a rodem Pendragonů urovnaly.

„Tak se konečně setkáváme, mladý králi,“ přivítal je výsměšně. „Čím jsem si takovou poctu zasloužil, mladý čaroději?“ zdůraznil oslovení, kterým Merlina počastoval. Merlin ho za to v duchu proklel.

„Čaroděj? O čem to mluví, Merline?“ Než mohl Merlin odvětit, drak si všiml vejce.

„Získal jsi ho,“ hlesl a na okamžik zjevně zapomněl na Artušovu přítomnost. „Dokázal jsi to. Tohle je nová naděje pro můj druh, Merline.“

„Ano. Ano, já vím a své slovo dodržím. Drak získá svobodu. Ale jen výměnou za příslib, že nikdy neublížíte jediné lidské bytosti!“ zvolal Merlin dostatečně hlasitě, aby ho drak slyšel. Drakovo zamračení se ale prohloubilo a neomylně zabodl svůj pohled do Artuše.

„Král potřebuje mé slovo, když sám poroučí Pánovi draků?“ Výsměšně to znělo jen trochu. Artuš nijak nereagoval, nejspíš byl stále příliš mimo z přítomnosti draka. Nebo z toho, že s ním Merlin mluví. „Dobrá tedy. Dávám ti své slovo, mladý králi, že znovu neublížím jediné lidské bytosti, a pokud to bude v mých silách, budu v tom bránit i tomu druhému,“ kývl svou obrovitou hlavou směrem k vejci.

„To nestačí,“ křikl Artuš a Merlinovi se ulevilo. Když mluvil, byl při vědomí. Neomdlel hrůzou nebo vztekem. A dokonce chtěl vyjednávat, musel tedy zvážit možnost, že dá drakovi svobodu. „Nechci vás nikdy v životě vidět, ani o vás slyšet. Opustíte království.“ Merlinovi srdce poskočilo v hrudi a fyzicky cítil, že Kilgarrah na tom není o nic lépe.

„Artuši…“

„Ty mlč,“ osopil se na něj Artuš vztekle. „Tohle jsou mé podmínky a nehodlám z nich ustoupit ani o palec,“ vrátil pozornost drakovi.

„Souhlasím s tvými podmínkami, mladý králi,“ vyslovil drak po krátkém zamyšlení. To je v pořádku, uslyšel Merlin ve své hlavě, když se nadechl k protestu. Zavřel tedy pusu naprázdno. Ale nevěděl, co by měl udělat dál. Rád by drakovi pomohl na svět, ale nebyl si jistý, jak by to Artuš snesl. Jedna věc je tiše souhlasit, druhá je osobně přihlížet.

„Jak se vlastně vylíhne?“ střelil Artuš pohledem po vejci, a protože Merlin nevěděl, obrátil se na draka. A zalila ho úleva a vděk. V tu chvíli už si byl jistý, že všechno dopadne dobře.

„Drakům pomáhají na svět jejich Páni.“

Merlin zmateně zamrkal. „Nikdy jsem to nedělal.“

„Ovšem že ne. Pojmenuj ho a přijde k tobě sám.“

Jako vždy, když došlo na draky, spoléhal Merlin na svou intuici. Posadil vejce na veliký balvan a zavřel oči. Představil si vejce a nechal myšlenky plynout. Aithusa, pomyslel si nakonec, ačkoliv tušil jen velmi matně, co to slovo znamená. Představil si, jak skořápka praská, jak se drak líhne. A skutečně uslyšel křupnutí. Otevřel oči a během pár vteřin se mládě vylíhlo.

„Bílý drak,“ vydechl Kilgarrah. „To je dobré znamení pro nás i pro celý Kamelot,“ pohlédl na Artuše, jako by mu posílal tajný vzkaz. „Jak příhodné, že jsi mu dal jméno, které znamená sluneční svit.“ Merlin nedokázal zabránit úsměvu. Dokázal to! Zachránil draka.

„Děkuji ti, mladý čaroději.“ Kilgarrah nepatrně sklopil hlavu na znamení vděku. „I tobě, mladý králi,“ pohlédl pak přímo na Artuše a přestal si jich všímat. Merlin dokázal vnímat jeho rozhovor s Aithusou a pochopil, že ničeho víc už se nedočkají.

„Měli bychom jít,“ zašeptal k Artušovi, znovu odhodlaný čelit jeho hněvu. Artuš ho beze slova následoval a došli asi do poloviny cesty k tábořišti, když se kroky za Merlinem náhle zastavily. Otočil se a obezřetně Artuše pozoroval.

„Co myslel tím čarodějem?“

„Uhm. Páni draků ovládají jistý druh magie, která jim umožňuje s draky komunikovat a rozkazovat jim. Proto mě považují za čaroděje,“ nabídl napůl pravdivé vysvětlení.

„Merline…“ povzdechl si Artuš a rukama si zničeně přejel přes obličej, promnul oči a zajel prsty do vlasů v neútěšném gestu plném zoufalství. „Už žádné lži,“ zabodl do něj pak pohled tak intenzivní, že se Merlin zachvěl. Radost, která jej naplnila, když se drak vylíhl, byla pryč. „Ať je to cokoliv, prostě to řekni.“

Merlin se kousl do rtu. Mohl by? Prozradil jej drak schválně, protože věděl (jako obvykle) víc než Merlin? Protože třeba věděl, že Artuš zareaguje jinak, než Merlin předpokládá?

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš,“ potřásl hlavou, ale i jemu samotnému to znělo nepřesvědčivě.

„Chtěl jsi, abych ti věřil. Tak teď budeš muset věřit ty mně. Dlužíš mi to.“ Ne netrpělivě, ale zklamaně. Už pravdu tušil. Jen ji chtěl slyšet od Merlina…

„Vážně to chceš slyšet?“ zašeptal napjatě a pátral po známkách čehokoliv, co by mu mohlo napovědět, jaká bude Artušova reakce. Přikývnutí. Měsíc před úplňkem jim na Merlinův vkus dopřával až příliš světla. Co by teď dal za háv tmy, ve které by mohl skrýt svou tvář a přes kterou by nemohl vidět Artušovo znechucení, až mu řekne pravdu.

Protože mu ji řekne.

Protože mu ji dluží.

„Neříkal bych to, pokud bych nechtěl,“ odpověděl Artuš stejně tiše.

„Vládnu magií.“

Tak. Řekl to. Halda kamenů v jeho břiše stonásobně ztěžkla vahou všech lží a tajností, které se za ty roky nashromáždily. Okamžik zúčtování nastal. Vyčkával na rozsudek, který nad ním Artuš vynese, ale žádný nepřicházel. Artuš pevně semkl zuby a zakroutil hlavou. Možná odmítal uvěřit, možná se cítil zrazen. Možná už rozhodl.

„Nechápu to,“ rozhodil nakonec Artuš rukama v gestu bezmoci. „Proč jsi nikdy nic neřekl?“

„Nechtěl jsem tě stavět do pozice, kdy by sis musel vybírat mezi mnou a svým otcem.“

„Ale ten už teď –“

„A proto si také troufám vůbec se ti svěřit,“ přerušil Artuše, aby nemusel vyslovit krutou pravdu. Nebyl to ani měsíc, co Uther zemřel.

Artuš náhle zalapal po dechu. „Byl jsi to ty!“ vyhrkl obvinění a Merlin tušil, co přijde. „Ty jsi otce zabil! Jistě. Já věděl, že jsem ho už viděl. Ty oči… Ten stařec jsi byl ty. Pokaždé jsi to byl ty. Ale… Proč? Co jsem ti udělal, že ses mi takhle pomstil?“ Artuš byl náhle úplně bez sebe. Nejen vzteky, ale i nekonečnou bolestí a Merlin na okamžik přivřel oči, aby v sobě sebral dostatek síly. Tenhle pohled už nechtěl nikdy vidět. V očích jej pálily slzy, ale nesměl jim dovolit dostat se na povrch.

„Ne! Naopak! Nerozumíš tomu… Já ho mohl zachránit. Dokonce jsem ho zachránil, viděl jsi, jak se jeho stav zlepšil. Ale nepočítal jsem s Morganou, která účinek kouzla zvrátila. Nějak se jí podařilo dát tvému otci kolem krku očarovaný přívěsek. Proto kouzlo selhalo, proto Uther zemřel. Nebyl jsem to já. … Ale nikdy si to nepřestanu vyčítat.“ Poslední větu zašeptal spíš pro sebe, než pro Artušovy uši.

Artuš neodpovídal, a když ticho trvalo věčnost, nechal Merlin slzy stékat. Už neměl co ztratit. Odhalil vše a nebylo na něm, rozhodnout, jak s ním bude naloženo.

„Myslel jsem, že tě znám,“ hlesl Artuš myšlenkami někde daleko. Možná si přehrával všechna jejich společná dobrodružství a díval se na ně z jiného úhlu, když teď znal pravdu.

„Pořád jsem to já.“

„Věřil jsem ti.“

„Omlouvám se.“ Za to, že jsem ti lhal, že jsem nebyl dost odvážný, abych se ti svěřil.

„Já nechápu…“ Artuš polkl a zhluboka se nadechl, pak klidně promluvil, „že jsi mi nic neřekl. A že jsem nic nepoznal. Jsem hlupák,“ potřásl hlavou.

Merlin se na něj překvapeně podíval a rychle si otřel tváře hřbetem ruky. „Ne, to nejsi. Držel jsem v sobě tohle tajemství od dětství. Je to nejspíš jediná věc, ve které jsem vážně dobrý – že dokážu skrývat svou magii,“ nabídl chabou omluvu.

„Věděl jsem, že na tobě něco je. Dost často jsem si také byl jistý, že mi lžeš. A přesto jsem si nedokázal dát dvě a dvě dohromady. Mrzí mě, že jsi mi nevěřil natolik, aby ses mi svěřil dříve.“

„Co se mnou teď bude?“ zeptal se Merlin, když Artuš už nic nedodával, a znovu pocítil napětí a tíhu.

Artuš si ho dlouho prohlížel a Merlin byl stále nervóznější. Neklidně přešlápl. A pak Artuš konečně promluvil:

„Myslím, že prozatím to nikdo další vědět nemusí.“

Merlin nevěřícně zamrkal. „Vážně? Takhle prosté to je?“

„Ano, Merline,“ povzdechl si Artuš. „Takhle prosté to je, když jsi můj přítel.“

Poprvé ve svém životě Merlin cítil, jak se ta zpropadená hromada kamení rozpouští. Cítil se svobodný a lehký a téměř bezstarostný a… šťastný. Protože Artuš ho nezavrhl. Vyslechl ho a konečně se dozvěděl pravdu o smrti svého otce a o Merlinových schopnostech a omluvil se, že jej podceňoval – Dobře, tohle si Merlin přečetl mezi řádky, ale pokud by se Artuš skutečně omluvil, nejspíš by to byla jen známka, že s ním něco není v pořádku…

„Děkuju,“ řekl Merlin, jak nejupřímněji dokázal a nebránil se úsměvu. Koneckonců měl k němu vážně dobrý důvod.

„Takže… Žádná další překvapení mě už nečekají?“

„Ne. Myslím, že to je všechno,“ zazubil se a neuniklo mu, že se Artuš usmívá. A on na něm úsměv viděl velice rád.


End file.
